1. Field
Embodiments relate to a flexible touch screen panel and a flexible display device with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device that allows a user's instruction to be input by selecting an instruction content displayed on a screen of a display device or the like with a user's hand or object. The touch screen panel may be formed on a front face of the display device to convert a contact position into an electrical signal. The user's hand or object may directly contact the touch screen panel at the contact position. Accordingly, the instruction content selected at the contact position may be input as an input signal to the image display device. Since such a touch screen panel may be substituted for a separate input device connected to a display device, such as a keyboard or mouse, its application fields have been gradually extended.